cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutie Honey Flash: The Movie
Cutie Honey Flash: The Movie was a feature film entry of the series Cutey Honey Flash released in the summer of 1997 along with the Hell Teacher Nube Movie. 'Plot' It starts off with a man clutching a container getting chased by some Panther Claw agents through the park. Then as soon as the Panther Claw people are about to attack him Scoop Honey comes out of nowhere and blinds them all with her camera and goes onto smashing one in the face with the camera. Then Honey jumps behind a statue, turns into Nurse Honey and ties up one of the agents with bandages. Honey talks an agent talks and then Honey turns into Cutey Honey uses her Honey Boomerang and kills all the Panther Claw agents. The Man's container hits the ground a pops open. Inside the container is a cocoon. After the opening credits, Honey and Natsuko are standing over the man's body in Honey's room. Then the teacher lady comes in and starts yelling at Honey and Natsuko. The Man wakes up and says something to the teacher which upsets her. Then Shinji and the Schoolmaster come in and ask the man a few questions. The man explains what the cocoon is and it has to do with a lady who looks a lot like Honey. Then in the middle of this a monster named Beetle Mama fires bullets into the school and jumps in through the window. She tries to get the container. Shinji and the school master fend off Beetle Mama and Honey, the Man, and Natsuko run downstairs out the door only to be intercepted by some Panther Claw agents. Lolita Crawler appears and traps Natsuko in silk webbing, abducting her and placing her in a truck, which the Panther Claws use to make their getaway. The Man and Honey get into Seiji's car and chase the truck. As Honey jumps on the truck, the car's tires get shot out and as it runs off the road. Honey turns into Hurricane Honey and kicks through the window taking out out a Panther Claw agent and points a gun at at the other one. While this is happening, everyone at the school commandeers a bus, which has Seira Hazuki on it, and join the chase. At the truck, Honey is grabbed through one of the seats by Beetle Mama and is thrown into the back of the truck. The bus rams the truck and it goes flying off the side of the road into the lake below, but not before Honey is thrown from the truck. Honey thinks Nat-chan is dead and starts crying. Then Honey the Man and Shinji decide to go after Panther Claw. They fly to South America and get a room at a rundown hotel. Honey gets upset because they could only afford one room with a single bed and Honey throws the men out when she needs to shower. The Man goes into the room and Shinji starts contemplating what to do to stay outside of the room or go in, while you hear fighting in the background. Honey screams "Shinji-san!" and Shinji runs in to find the monsters grabbing the container and fighting with everyone. The Monsters and Panther claw agents flee and so our heroes, and heroine follow them. They are searching some ancient underground tunnels, when a bug falls on Shinji's shoulder he gets scared and goes face first into Honey breasts. Honey calls him a pervert and man yells at them both to knock it off, then they continue on. Honey and co. find Natsuko chan in a secret room under the tunnel with all the other Monsters. Natsuko is put a sacrificial garb and is going to be used in a ceremony. Honey and the man make a wrong move and they fall into a big trap hole. There Honey's hair gets caught onto the man's chain which has a picture of the man and the mysterious lady on it. He explains about her and then they get back to business. Honey makes the man close his eyes and Honey changes into Amazon Honey and throws a rope down to the man. Then it goes back to the temple area above where Queen Gala is saying how the cocoon is going to open soon and will lead her to the temple's emerald treasure. Shinji has also been turned into a sacrifice wearing a loin cloth. Then the cocoon hatches and a butterfly emerges, Queen Gala tries to grab the butterfly but the man shoots her in the hand with a shotgun, and the shot doesn't hurt her. At the top of the room a beautiful goddess emerges and says that those who trespass in the temple shall die which stops everyone, but it turns out to be Shamanic Honey. She transforms into Cutey Honey and fights Beetle Mama using her Honey Lightning Flare attack to destroy her. Lady Mantis then puts her scythe arm to Shinji's neck and threatens to kill him if she doesn't drop her weapon and surrender. Honey surrenders and Lolita Crawler binds Cutey Honey's neck with her silk, attempting to strangle her to death. Out of nowhere Misty Honey emerges and uses her Honey Sexy Dynamite attack on Lady Mantis, destroying her and freeing her sister. Then the Twilight Prince jumps out and kills Lolita Crawler with one strike from his flowers. Honey fights some Panther Claw goons and kills them. When they asked why the two helped them despite working for Panther Claw, their only response was from Misty Honey, who said she would be the only one worthy of killing her sister. Misty Honey and the Twilight Prince use a portal to teleport elsewhere. Enraged, Queen Gala turns into a giant scorpion monster. Honey tries fighting her but her scorpion form's thick armor keeps deflecting her attacks. Queen Gala then follows the butterfly to the emerald temple. Honey tries one last weak attack with her boomerang, but Queen Gala avoids it and puts her giant stinger into Honey's back. Cutey Honey lays on the floor exhausted and in pain, as she thinks of her friends, the Professor and Claire, she states that she will never give up and her will and determination creates a surge of power. All of her injuries heal and she is surrounded in a powerful rainbow-colored aura that she channels into the Silver Fleurette. With one mighty slice of her sword she kills Queen Gala. In the end The Man, Shinji, Honey, and Natsuko go outside to see hundreds of beautiful green butterflies flying everywhere that all look just like the one from the cocoon. The Professor states that this is the emerald treasure the tribal inscriptions were referring to and that the ancient ecosystem has perfectly preserved the butterflies habitat. He then states he will not tell his colleagues about the discovery, as they would possibly destroy or damage the temple's environment to conduct their research on the species. Then the Man thanks Honey for helping him and calls her "Cutey Honey." Honey is shocked that he knows her secret and Seijii gets jealous, thinking he was flirting with her. Category:Cutie Honey Flash Category:Films